No es tu culpa
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: A veces el peso de nuestros actos puede seguirnos por mucho tiempo. Soul aprendera esto al conseguir su última alma a cambio de algo muy preciado. ¿Podra con la culpa? MakaxSoul/ Summary en proceso. One-shot.


¡Holitas! Me presento, soy Kabegami y esta es mi primera incursión en el fandom de Soul Eater! y pensé hacerlo con un One-Shot de mi pareja favorita! Aunque he de admitir que es un tanto trágico y triste, a mi me gusto el resultado :) y espero que a ustedes también! Al final las notas de autoras, sin más, el fic!

**Disclaimer:** Soul y Maka están juntos en Soul Eater ya, ¿que? ¿no? entonces Soul Eater no me pertenece :) xD

_**No es tu culpa**_

El sol empezaba a salir anunciando un nuevo día en Death City, sus tenues rayos comenzaban a acariciar las calles calentando todo a su paso, incluyendo la habitación de cierto departamento donde un chico de blancos cabellos no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Soul se removía inquieto entre sus sabanas, nuevamente era presa de su recurrente pesadilla, en su mente, escenas de la última pelea se repetían con horrible lentitud, marcando su ya de por sí, creciente culpa.

"_Estaban a punto de conseguir la tan preciada alma de bruja que convertiría a Soul finalmente en Death Scythe, lógicamente, la pelea no había sido fácil, la bruja daba todo de si y no les daba tregua, poniéndole las cosas difíciles al duo de guadaña y técnico. Mas sin embargo, hacía falta más que eso para detenerlos._

–_Soul, ¡resonancia de almas! –Grito Maka potentemente mientras preparaba lo que sería el golpe de gracia. Soul, ni corto ni perezoso activo la resonancia, pues cada vez sentía más cerca el sabor de la suculenta alma de la bruja._

–_¡CAZABRUJAS! –Bramó la rubia asestándole el golpe definitivo y cayendo grácilmente en el suelo, con Soul cubriéndole la espalda por si acaso. Mientras Soul, en un acto de pura euforia, se des transformaba y corria feliz hacia donde el alma de la bruja flotaba siniestra…_

_Estando ya, a punto de engullirla, cuando noto que una gran bola de energía se dirigía hacia la espalda de su técnico producto del último aliento de la bruja; el mundo se le vino abajo al notar como daba de lleno en la espalda de Maka y la mandaba lejos, estrellándola contra una pared cercana…"_

– ¡MAKA! – El recuerdo aun vivido de lo ocurrido hacia pocas semanas lo estaba matando, había sido su culpa que aquel hechizo le diera a su técnico, pues se había convertido en humano antes de revisar que no hubiera cualquier peligro.

Y lo estaba pegando muy caro.

Apretó con fuerza las sabanas que lo cubrían mientras intentaba serenarse, a juzgar por el resplandor que se colaba por la ventana ya pronto tendrían que ir al Shibusen. Puede que se haya convertido en Death Scythe, pero luego de lo acontecido ese día Shinigami-sama le había prohibido rotundamente ejercer el cargo que había ganado. Y él no había rechistado en lo más mínimo.

Se lo tenía merecido.

Con pesar, se levanto de la cama enjugándose el rostro pues lo tenía empapado en sudor, noto en un espejo cercano que su rostro tenía marcadas ojeras y poco quedaba del chico cool que tanto presumía ser. Suspiro derrotado, jamás se perdonaría aquel terrible fallo, incluso después de que ella decía haberlo perdonado, el sabia que ni su padre ni sus amigos lo perdonaban aun.

Incluso el mismo no lo hacía, ni lo hará.

– ¿So-soul…? – La quebrada voz de su técnico proveniente del cuarto de enfrente lo saco rápidamente de sus cavilaciones, pues el tono empleado por la chica no era el de siempre, asustado, corrió el pequeño trecho y abrió la puerta para encontrar a la chica tendida en el suelo, intentando incorporarse con ayuda de la cama.

– Maka… que te he dicho de hacer esto sola, podrías haberme llamado… – Murmuró con algo de culpa en la voz, pues nuevamente la chica se había lastimado por su culpa. Suavemente se acerco a donde se encontraba, y pasando un brazo por debajo de sus brazos, la sentó gentilmente en la cama, mientras buscaba aquello a lo que la había condenado después de ese fatídico día.

Una silla de ruedas.

El hechizo de la bruja, mas el posterior golpe con la pared habían acabado con la movilidad de las piernas de la chica, dejándola dependiente de una silla hasta que pudiera conseguir la movilidad de nuevo. Aunque Stein había sido muy claro en que las probabilidades eran pocas, Maka aun no perdía las esperanzas, y debía ser así, pues Soul cada día se consumía más y más en la culpa.

– Yo… pensé que podría hacerlo sola, sabes, pienso que pronto podre volver a caminar, siento un poco alrededor de mis caderas, lo cual es un buen indicio ¿verdad? – Se excusó con voz suave y algo rota, pero sin perder aquel brillo de esperanza que iluminaba el diario vivir de la pareja.

– Si… supongo que luego podremos ir donde Stein y comentarle de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vete a bañar mientras yo preparo el desayuno, si no llegaremos tarde – Le indicó mientras se incorporaba y salía del cuarto, no sin antes dedicarle una leve mirada a su compañera, quien ahora se encontraba despabilándose un poco.

Soul camino hacia la cocina con pesar, aquello se repetía cada mañana sin cesar, causándole un profundo hueco en el pecho. Aunque él fuera un tipo frio y a veces indiferente con el mundo, aquello había cambiado después del accidente, pues había sido precisamente su egoísmo lo que había condenado a la persona que mas amaba.

Porque si, él la amaba, y si antes había decidido no decirle por temor a un rechazo, ahora menos lo haría pues sabía que la chica inconscientemente lo culpaba de haber truncado sus sueños de convertirse en la mejor técnico del Shibusen.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza sobre el mesón mientras tensaba su mandíbula, recordar la cara de decepción de sus amigos aun le pesaba, pues aunque Black Star lo haya apoyado, el sabia que lo culpaba de todo, al igual que Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz y Chrona. Quienes desde ese día lo trataban con cierta indiferencia.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre el frio mesón causándole una carcajada ácida, ahora se preguntaba donde había quedado realmente aquel chico despreocupado de la vida y considerado el mas cool. Ahora se avergonzaba de su yo anterior, pues Maka había pagado el precio de su egoísmo. Que cruel podía llegar a ser la vida a veces.

– Soul, ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o quieres que te despabile? – Levanto la vista para encontrarse a su técnico con una enciclopedia en la mano lista para soltar uno de sus tan famosos Maka-Chop, sonrió levemente, de todas las cosas el que ella hubiera conservado su carácter era de las que más lo alegraban, pues seguía siendo ella misma cuando él se había perdido.

– No será necesario, ¿mejor vete a sentar si? – Masculló levemente sacando unos implementos de la alacena, Maka lo miró confusa para después comprender, su arma podía llegar a ser tan predecible a veces, una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro.

– Nee Soul – El aludido la miró por encima del hombro, pues se encontraba de puntillas intentando alcanzar la masa de hotcakes. – ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? – Indagó mientras le daba vuelta a su silla con dirección a la sala, en una clara señal de que lo siguiera.

Tras una última mirada, el albino decidió seguirla, pues notaba en su rostro la seriedad de sus palabras, con algo de parsimonia, la siguió hasta la sala donde se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras la chica se posicionaba frente a él.

– Desde hace un par de semanas no he podido evitar notar que has estado extraño, se que todo esto tiene que ver con el accidente y… – Al ver que su amigo procedía a interrumpirla poso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, causándole un pequeño sonrojo al chico. – Se lo que quieres decirme, pero quiero que me entiendas Soul, yo sabía que la bruja había soltado ese hechizo al morir, no dije nada porque no quería que salieras lastimado nuevamente – Al decir esto, sus ojos se posaron sobre la camiseta del muchacho, en el lugar donde debería estar la cicatriz provocada por Chrona – Por lo que te pido que entiendas que, esta vez me tocaba a mi protegerte. No me arrepiento de nada pues… – Calló un momento mientras un tenue sonrojo se expandió por su rostro, aun no se sentía preparada para dejar salir todos sus sentimientos, se sentía abrumada.

Mientras tanto, Soul miraba atónito a su compañera, sus palabras habían llegado al fondo de su corazón y había hecho que muy a su pesar sus ojos comenzaran a escocerle, provocando que en un vano intento de frenar las lágrimas, alzara el rostro hacia el techo.

Maka sonrió gentilmente al notar la reacción de su arma, sabía que aquella situación era difícil para ambos, pero alguien tenía que mantener la cordura pues si ambos la perdían ya no habría marcha atrás. Una sonrisa nostálgica se poso en su rostro al recordar a sus amigos, quienes por más que ella lo intentara, no dejaban de culpar al albino de sus acciones, incluso cuando ella nunca lo culpo de ello.

– Oye Maka… – El sonido de la voz de Soul la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, para ver como su amigo la miraba seriamente, aunque con un leve tinte de ternura en los ojos. Con un leve ademan de la cabeza, le indico que lo escuchaba. – No hará falta que hagas eso mas por mí, te prometo que nos haremos tan fuertes que nadie tendrá que sacrificarse más por el otro, ¿de acuerdo? – Y mientras decía esto, agarró suavemente las manos de su técnica, quien se sonrojo al instante por el cálido agarre.

Maka sonrió, para después sentir su rostro enrojecer al máximo al notar el cálido roce de los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos. Tras un momento de impresión, cerró suavemente sus ojos para devolverle el beso mientras intentaba imprimir en la caricia todos sus sentimientos hasta ahora guardados. Soul al notar la respuesta de su compañera, la agarró gentilmente y con ternura de los hombros, acercándola más a él mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos por sus blancos cabellos, haciendo el momento aun más personal.

Al final, tras un último suspiro, se separaron para mirarse tiernamente a los ojos, sin necesidad de palabras o cursis declaraciones, habían dejado claro sus sentimientos en una sola acción.

Y Soul sabía que su esperanza había vuelto.

* * *

Un final un tanto abierto xD queria poner a una Maka mas fuerte y dandole fortaleza a ambos en un momento tan crítico. Quiero que sepan que no era mi intención poner a Maka así, pero ya era hora que ella se sacríficara por Soul ¿no? A veces la historia necesita un empujón xD

Próximamente empezaré un fic largo titulado: "Entrenando al corazón", que espero sea bien recibido en el fandom :) aun así, primero tengo que terminar otros proyectos, pues tengo varios fics empezados en el fandom de Naruto y Harry Potter que quiero terminar antes de meterme de lleno a mi nuevo vicio :D

Por mientras esta es mi carta de presentación, se aceptan críticas constructivas, ideas, sugerencias, dejo de escribir fics o lo que sea xD Se que este fandom esta lleno de escritoras sumamente habilidosas a las que yo admiro mucho! Este fic esta dedicado a ellas que me han inspirado a hacer mi pequeña contribución :) ¡que lo disfruten chicas! (Y chicos... si hay alguno xD)

Un abrazo! Los reviews se convierten en jirafas para Patty!

Chao!

Kabegami


End file.
